Lyazzat Serikbaeva
NOTE: ''This character was created by and belongs to chechensichkeria. Any and all content on this page is not canon nor part of the mainstream Big Hero 6/Disney timeline. Please do NOT edit this page or use my art without my permission. Any and all unauthorized edits will immediately be removed. Thank you. 'Amrita Sarkar (Bengali: অমৃতা সরকার, Amr̥tā Sarakāra), also known by her nickname '''Trance, her persona Farhana Yasmin '(Bengali: ফারহানা ইয়াসমিন, ''Phārahānā Iẏāsamina), her former alias 'Rajani Mishra '(Hindi: रजनी मिश्र, Rājanī Miśra), and her formal title '''Dr. Amrita Sarkar, PsyD, was a Bengali-American FBI psychologist, former psychiatrist, Krei Tech Industries affiliate, arms dealer, and current fugitive. She is the daughter of Doctor Prasenjit Sarkar and lawyer Reshmi Das, half-sister of Shahidul Amin Mohiuddin, maternal cousin of Sanjib Biswas, former lover of Alistair Krei, and the eventual wife of Mosharraf Hossain and mother of Anwara Hossain. She is a supporting character in the Big Hero 6 ''franchise and is voiced and portrayed by Bengali-Indian singer Shreya Ghoshal. History Early Life Hailing from New York City, Trance, born '''Amrita Shreya Sarkar '(Bengali: অমৃতা শ্রেয়া সরকার, Amr̥tā Śrēẏā Sarakāra), was the only child of Prasenjit Sarkar and Reshmi Sarkar (née Das). Prasenjit was from Durgapur, India while Reshmi originated from Kolkata. Both of Bengali Hindu heritage, Prasenjit and Reshmi—the former of whom became a doctor while the latter found a position as a lawyer—had their early marriage arranged by their parents. Though both hesitant and not truly in love with one another, Prasenjit and Reshmi were married in Kolkata, West Bengal. The newly wedded couple then immigrated to the United States for better job opportunities and a fresh, new start. Prasenjit and Reshmi settled in the East Coast, where their daughter Amrita was born years later. The couple never told Amrita of their buried unwillingness to be together or that their family was forced and predetermined. Raised as a Hindu, Amrita’s parents spoke solely in Bengali and Hindi to her as a child to maintain the family's cultural roots to India, knowing that she'd eventually learn English in school. Because of this, Amrita did not learn English until first grade and still retains a Bengali accent on various words to this day. Prasenjit and Reshmi wanted their daughter to be connected to India up to the point where they sent Amrita to live in Kolkata, India with Prasenjit's sister for three summers. With Amrita gone, Prasenjit had mentioned divorce due to the couple's unhappiness but was quickly silenced by Reshmi, who wanted Amrita to have a peaceful and healthy childhood. Truly, Reshmi was afraid to return to her family in shame and scorn.http://divorce.lovetoknow.com/Indian_Divorce When Amrita eight years old, Prasenjit found a job opening in the West Coast—specifically the city of San Fransokyo, California. In addition, Reshmi's elder brother Anand and his family also resided in the city, providing her a reason to move. The family relocated from New York to the Bay Area, where Amrita transferred to a new elementary school. With no siblings herself, Amrita was often compared to her elder maternal cousins Sanjib and Indrani—the former an alumni of Harvard Law School and a successful lawyer and the latter a breakthrough geneticist. Her parents, especially her father, hoped Amrita would replicate her relatives' accomplishments, continue the family legacy, and obtain a well-paying, respectable occupation (his greatest hope was for her to find a job in either science or law). Prasenjit's high expectations for Amrita—though ultimately effective, as she excelled in her schoolwork—put much strain and stress on the child that would later affect her future life. Enrolled at the private Sakura Academy—the most prestigious and sophisticated elementary/intermediate institution in all of the West Coast—Amrita was bullied as a newcomer to the school. With a Japanese-influenced curriculum and a predominantly Japanese/East Asian enrollment, Amrita was made to feel like an outsider by other students, particularly the spiteful Kazuo Yamamura (the son of notorious crime lord Mr. Yama). Teased for her bushy eyebrows, Bengali ethnicity, and skin color, she would return home in tears every day. Though demanding, Prasenjit learned to truly care about Amrita and would comfort her, reminding her that she was a gifted child and that the other children were just too immature to accept her (San Fransokyo was meant to be a city of vast ethnic diversity, after all). Despite initially doubting her father's words, young Amrita found an early interest in psychology, as she wanted to better understand why some other students had such a narrow mindset and why they behaved the way they did. Amrita admired forensics, the FBI and CIA, and counter-terrorism and set her heart on becoming a forensic psychologist. As a combination of both science and law, Prasenjit and Reshmi approved of their daughter's choice. Amrita quickly got over her bullies and focused all her attention on schoolwork and academics. With such a strong ambition to attain a difficult occupation and being naturally talented at English and science, Amrita excelled at Sakura Academy. She was also involved in a rivalry between her cousin Sanjib's younger brother, Manish, who was her age and was also raised to greatness. Attending the same school, Amrita and Manish often faced head-to-head in friendly competitions to see who achieved the better grades in academics and tests and was overall the "smarter" one (this push motivated Amrita to continue being exceptional though the contests usually resulted in close ties). Adolescence and Teenage Years The sudden death of Prasenjit—who had been facing unbearable amounts of stress—rocked Amrita's world and completely threw her off course. With so much anxiety built up from both his professional and personal lives, Prasenjit first experienced a kidney failure followed by a fatal stroke. Entirely thrown off her game, Amrita experienced a period of depression and sadness following her father's death. The widowed Reshmi—who was internally glad that the man she'd never loved was gone—then quit her job as a lawyer (seemingly out of her "beloved" husband's passing) and took a leave of absence from Amrita's life. Leaving her daughter under the care of Anand, her brother, Reshmi traveled back to India to stay with her parents. After some time reflecting over her life, Reshmi set off from Kolkata and backpacked alone all the way to Bangladesh, eventually meeting a charming man named Mujibur Amin Mohiuddin. She fell in love with his charisma and humor, leading her to ultimately spend nights with him as his “mistress”. After a slip-up during one night, Reshmi found herself pregnant with a son. Since abortions were (and still are) illegal in Bangladeshhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abortion_in_Bangladesh, Reshmi took an extended stay with Mujibur until she gave birth to their son, Shahidul, nine months later. Remembering Amrita, Reshmi hurriedly left Mujibur with Shahidul and returned to America, hiding her affair with Mujibur from her daughter. At her new Yoshitaka Mizuno High School, Amrita persisted with her pursuit for forensics in order to honor her deceased father and to fulfill the goal he wanted for her. No longer bound to the loneliness she faced as a child, Amrita made tons of new acquaintances and friends alike, prompting her to join her school's competitive archery team. She later found a friend in a shy transfer student named Alistair Krei (the soon-to-be CEO of the massive Krei Tech Industries), who was cast aside for being new just like Amrita was in elementary school. A girl of respectable morals, Amrita never forgot where she came from and felt pity for the new student. Alistair, who was also more of a loner, inadvertently met Amrita during a quiet studying session in the school’s library. The two grew to become good friends—Alistair provided comfort and solace for Amrita while Amrita was there to listen to Alistair’s own personal issues. Amrita never considered starting a romantic relationship with Alistair, as making her father proud was still her top priority. Early Adulthood As the end of their high school senior year approached, Amrita applied for Stanford University’s psychology program while Alistair was accepted at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology and pursued business. The two bid their bitter farewells to each other, believing they'd never meet again. At Stanford, Amrita discovered her mother’s hidden affair with Mujibur and her parents' arranged union through a friend. Horrified and upset, Amrita immediately hid herself from Mujibur and Shahidul (they had been trying to contact her through anonymous profiles and other methods) and promptly cut off all ties with Reshmi. Years and many exams later, Amrita graduated with her degree in psychology. After her graduation, she vacationed to Nepal—a country she'd wanted to visit for years—with several of her newly-made friends. In Kathmandu, As a Forensic Psychologist Upon her completion of college, Amrita returned to the East Coast to start her new career as a forensic psychologist and eventually found herself in satisfaction and contentment with her life. With her lifelong goal accomplished and with no further ambitions, Amrita also felt a sense of emptiness and hollowness but pushed these thoughts aside for some time. Over time, she realized that the dream she'd so desperately cherished as a teenager had evolved into her father's dream for her instead of it being truly her own. Because Prasenjit had wanted her to obtain an honorable occupation, Amrita's motivation and drive to enter forensics became more for him than for her. Though she enjoyed the experience of working for such a coveted organization, Amrita resigned from the FBI three after three years of service. The Psychiatrist Settling back in New York City for some time after her resignation, Amrita developed an interest in clinical psychology instead of its investigational variant she was used to. After watching a stage hypnosis show with friends and volunteering—more correctly, being pressured to volunteer by her company—to be hypnotized, Amrita found a compelling and mesmerizing (no pun intended) interest in the field and signed herself up for several courses and classes. After her first occurrence with hypnosis, she gained the nickname "Trance" due to the deep state of relaxation she'd entered on stage. Trance completed them all with ease and eventually earned her license for hypnotherapy. She eventually found an opening as a psychiatrist and hypnotherapist in the city, deeming it the "perfect" job for her. Finally feeling in complete control of her life, Trance even released several subliminal audio tapes to help others benefit themselves. Joining Krei Tech Industries Trance's routine life was interrupted by a sudden letter from San Fransokyo informing her that she was "specially selected" as a recruit for a of a experimental program of a top industry. Despite being initially skeptical of the offer, the letter promised great profit and gain if she accepted. Curious as to what the "program" proposed that was so highly profitable, Trance, though extremely cautious and wary, traveled back to San Fransokyo to find out. Upon arrival at the disclosed location, she found a group of nine others who had received the same invitation. The host was revealed to be Alistair Krei, Trance's own friend from high school. With his own corporation, Trance was surprised to see her old friend as a renowned entrepreneur and businessman. Alistair and Trance had a heartfelt reunion, much to the other recruits' confusion. The two eventually caught up on their separate lives, and Trance learned that Alistair had invested in and developed a technological industry he'd named "Krei Tech". Alistair then explained to Trance and the other invitees that he'd created a new program called "The Elites" with a sole purpose to find and recruit talented young minds with potential to Krei Tech. With so many inventors already working for the company, Alistair had been seeking to find ambitious, intelligent young men and women who weren't innovators but could benefit and serve Krei Tech with their own skills. He informed the nine that they were all initiates in the program but would be removed if their work wasn't sufficient and/or up-to-par with Krei Tech's high standards. Aftermath TBA Capture This cycle of manipulation and exploitation continued for months until Regina—Alistair's elder sister who had always harbored a dislike towards Trance—noticed a sharp decrease in the amount of equipment in the company's database. Because Shahidul had taught Trance how to cover her tracks on Krei Tech's computers, it took Regina and her highly specialized IT team months to finally track the shipments to a woman by the name of "Rajani Mishra"—Trance chose to reuse her cover alias and information to further hide her footsteps. Under Rajani's name was false yet sound information about Trance's persona, throwing Regina and her team off for some time. The exports' destinations were revealed to be in the middle of rural Nepal, but when a team was sent to the country to investigate, none of the villagers in the nearest town knew anything about the products. They were concluded to have been transported elsewhere, but the final destination was left unknown. It was only until Regina questioned Alistair about the shipments that she found a clue about the perpetrator (Alistair only briefly mentioned that Trance approached him months ago with a "heartfelt apology"). With this clue in mind, Regina returned to her IT team asking them to search information about "Amrita Sarkar" (Regina had never fully trusted Trance despite her being a loving girlfriend to Alistair). It took even longer to locate Trance and her whereabouts, as she was private and well-hidden on all her social media profiles. With the utmost special permission from the government, Regina remotely accessed Trance's Instagram account, where she found a post mentioning a supposed planned trip to Bangladesh. During Big Hero 6 Because the events of Big Hero 6 occurred before Trance's getaway, she was still living in San Fransokyo and present at SFIT's science fair convention, where she made several small cameos in the background. There to observe Alistair himself, she disguised herself with makeup and different clothing so she wouldn't be noticed. Like all the other visitors, she was one of the survivors of the fire ignited in the hall by Robert Callaghan, and she safely escaped from the building before it burst into a total inferno. While Hiro and his team investigate Akuma Island, Trance's figure can be seen in footage of Project Silent Sparrow as one of the scientists in the control room with Alistair. Later, Trance attended the grand opening of Alistair's new Krei Tech building as a part of the audience surrounding the entrance. Again, she dressed in disguise-based clothing to avoid confrontation with Alistair. She once again fled from the scene with all the other civilians when Robert (Yokai) entered with his microbots. Personality Official Description Personality & Characteristics TBA Abilities Reading Body Language TBA Intelligence TBA Manipulation TBA Archery TBA Trilingualism Fluent in English, Bengali, and Hindi and able to read the Devanagari ''script and the Bengali alphabet, Trance is trilingual. She also proficiently speaks Japanese from years of studying it as her high school foreign language (but cannot read or write). Appearance Physical Features TBA Attire TBA Relationships Reshmi Sarkar With a heavily strained and unhealthy relationship, Trance harbors a deep loathe and anger towards her mother. Formerly very trusting and loving of Reshmi, Trance's trust and faith in her mother was severed when she discovered her hidden affair with a Bangladeshi man when Trance was still a high school student. Alistair Krei TBA Shahidul Amin Mohiuddin TBA Big Hero 6 TBA Sonal Paramar Sonal is Trance's long-time childhood best friend and closest ally. The two found each other at the first meeting of Yoshitaka Mizuno High's Indian Student Union club, where they were first wary of each other—Trance hadn't had any close friends in elementary and intermediate school and Sonal's parents were uptight and extremely picky about her friends. Regina Krei TBA Prasenjit Sarkar TBA Kazuo Yamamura TBA Abigail Callaghan TBA Mujibur Amin Mohiuddin TBA Tadashi Hamada TBA Theme Song Trance's theme song is 'So Tied Up '''by Cold War Kids. Trivia * ''Amrita ''(Bengali: অমৃতা, Hindi: अमृता, Punjabi: ਅੰਮ੍ਰਿਤਾ) is an Indian feminine name meaning "immortal".https://www.behindthename.com/name/amrita In Hinduism and Sikhism, the term refers to an ambrosia-like nectar drink that provides immortality.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amrita * The surname ''Sarkar ''(Bengali: সরকার) means "lord, supervisor, overseer", taken from a Persian title.https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/sarkar/submitted * ''Shreya ''(Hindi and Marathi: श्रेया, Bengali: শ্রেয়া, Gujarati: શ્રેયા), her middle name, means "superior, best"https://www.behindthename.com/name/shreya or "most excellent, more beautiful"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shreya and serves as a reference to Trance's voice bearer and portrayer, Indian singer Shreya Ghoshal. It also refers to teenage Trance's desire to become better and better in academics in order to fulfill her goals. * Trance has a very calm and soothing voice that she used for psychiatry and hypnotherapy, one that her friends have noted as being "too mellow and should be used for recording audio-books". Coincidentally, Amrita has recorded several hypnosis audio files for sale in the past. * In addition to self-hypnosis, Trance also meditates. * Despite formerly living in a city with great Japanese influence, she despises anime and manga. ** In addition, she dislikes comic books and superhero stories. * Trance was offered a scholarship at SFIT but she immediately rejected it (as she was pursuing forensics). Instead, she received her alma mater at the real-life Stanford University. * She is fluent in Bengali, Hindi, and English and speaks a little Japanese. ** Trance's foreign language in high school was Japanese, but she does not remember how to write or read. * Trance was part of her high school's competitive archery team. * As a child and teenager, Trance was very self-conscious about her bushy eyebrows due to her main childhood bully, Kazuo, mocking her for them. She would attempt to cover one of them with her hair, leading her current side-bang-like hair to reflect that. She still retains this quirk, but now wears makeup and trims them to conceal them. ** She was one of the few Indian students at her predominantly-Japanese elementary school and was subsequently bullied for her ethnicity and skin color. This issue did not carry over to high school as Trance was a member of an Indian Student Union club. * She loves Chinese ''boba ''drinks and her all-time favorite beverage is rose milk tea. * Trance owned social media accounts before she absconded the U.S. for Bangladesh. ** On Instagram (her main platform), her username was ''@baanglas, which was why it was so difficult for Regina to track her activity. * She developed her personas Rajani and Farhana so well that they both had distinct speech patterns, body language, personalities, interests, and differing clothing styles from their original creator. ** Rajani was made to be shyer, more timid, and docile while Farhana is more impatient, aggressive, yet stoic. ** Trance actually purchased new clothing to wear as Rajani and Farhana and once redecorated her apartment to fit Rajani's taste. * Her favourite color is dark teal, but she is also a fan of maroon and black. * She is heavily inspired by Priyanka Chopra's character Alexandra "Alex" Parrish of the thriller/crime series Quantico. * Her criminal file states her name as サルカール • アムリタ (Sarukāru Amurita) in Japanese katakana text. * Trance can raise her right eyebrow independently and displays this expression whenever she is concerned or confused. * Though she was raised in Hinduism, Trance considers herself a cultural Hindu. As a loose Hindu, she observes Hindu holidays and traditions, identifies with the religion due to her family heritage, but does not actively practise ithttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cultural_Hindu. ** Her alter ego, Farhana, is a Muslim. In order to strengthen her persona, Trance studied Islam, the Quran, and various [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hadith hadiths] for a few months in order to play out Farhana's religion. * She is a pescetarian, meaning that the only type of meat she eats is fish and seafood.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pescetarianism * Trance is demisexual and a strong supporter of LGBTQIA+ rights. * As a teenager, Trance was originally a champion bot-fighter, but the idea was scrapped. ** She was also an inventor for psyche-based tech, but the "inventor" concept seemed too overused and cliché in the BH6 fandom for her creator. * Trance gets frustrated when other people call hypnosis "mind control" and will always correct them. * At the beginning of ''The Elites ''program, all candidates chose new nicknames to symbolize their fresh start at Krei Tech. Amrita's was, of course, Trance. ** This is a homage to the Dauntless faction of the ''Divergent ''series, as their new initiates also have the chance to choose their own new names.http://divergent.wikia.com/wiki/Tris_Prior Reference Category:Females Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Female Category:Indian Characters Category:Bengali Characters Category:Criminals Category:Disney characters Category:Anti-villains Category:People from New York Category:Americans of Indian descent Category:Americans of Bengali descent Category:Hindus Category:Psychologists Category:Hypnotists Category:San Fransokyo Residents Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Girl Characters Category:Adults Category:Pescatarians Category:Asian characters Category:South Asian characters Category:Women Category:Indians Category:Bengalis Category:People from India Category:People from Kolkata Category:Bengali speakers Category:Multilingual characters Category:People from West Bengal Category:Chechensichkeria Category:Supporting Characters Category:OCs Category:Disney OCs